User talk:CHANNYFAN101
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Selenator Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Wikia Policies Hello, I just wanted to make clear what the policies on this wiki are *First of all, don't add pages for things that hasn't happened yet. This means that if Selena were to go onto another show, I don't want a page saying, "Oh, on July 7, 2012, Selena and Justin will get married", and the date that editor put that on was March 24, 2012, I don't want to read something that hasn't happened yet. So, therefore, I have the right to block that user and delete that page for any reason if I feel as if it's the right thing for my wiki. *No editing user pages! I feel that on other wikis, like the Sonny With A Chance wiki, this has been happening alot, so, please, don't do it. Leaving messages on their talk page and on their blog is fine, just no USER PROFILES! That's the basic stuff. BG Hey. Since you're admin, go to the toolbar at the bottom of the wiki page & click Theme designer. Then something should show up on the top. Go through that 'til you find the BG space, then upload the pic & set it to whatever stayle you can. :) Helpful? -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - ♥ ♪ Gleek 4 Life ♪ Belieber 4 Life ♪ Selenator 4 Life ♪ MUSIC 4 LIFE ♫ ♥ 15:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Your wiki's going sooo well! :) Soon it could be more popular than mine (considering you're the only other editor). :D Good luck! -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - ♥ ♪ Gleek 4 Life ♪ Belieber 4 Life ♪ Selenator 4 Life ♪ MUSIC 4 LIFE ♫ ♥ 20:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I love what you post. You seem really nice and you should post more stuff!Whatever I like Pickles (talk) 15:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC)SelenaGomezMyHero